That 70's Show: Horror Movie
by Thor2000
Summary: I wanted to do a story with Eric and the gang in a horror movie getting picked off one by one. Who will survive? Rated "M" for thematic violence, sexuality and horror. Followed by That 70s Place: Haunted
1. Chapter 1

There was water dripping somewhere. A faint echo emanated from a dark hall and a breeze lofted over Jackie Burkhart. It chilled her to her bone and she shifted out of sleep, the taste of fruit punch, chips and cocktail weenies in her mouth was still with her as well as the inane conversations of people to whom she pretended to be nice. It had been a big unsupervised party with her friends and almost two hundred others in the gym at the school. She wasn't drunk; she was reasonably sure she wasn't drunk unless Michael had spiked the punch and he had promised he hadn't, but he had lied before to her. Slowly realizing someone was laying with their head in her chest, Jackie started stirring and in doing so realized she was laying on the dirty tile floor of a place she had never been before. Who has sleeping on her left breast?

"Eric! My god!!" She pushed him off herself and jumped to her feet. "What are you doing?!"

"What? I thought you were Donna!" He rolled to his feet and bumped into his buddy Fez. Fez had one of those impossibly to say Latin American names, and was only known as Fez. Waking him up triggered a domino effect of friends and peers coming to consciousness and yawning from their drunken stupor. Donna Pinciotti heard her name and looked round from where she was laying. Steven Hyde looked straight up into the dirty and cobwebbed light fixture glowing in his face, and gained his bearings as Jackie pushed and swatted at Eric. Eric tried to get closer to Donna to evade Michael Kelso rushing to his girlfriend's side.

"What happened?"

"He was sleeping with his head on my chest!" Jackie screamed.

"Eric!"

"Ooooo, fist fight." Fez wanted to see the fisticuffs.

"No, I… Wait, I thought she was Donna!" Eric tried to save himself.

"Oh, come on," Kelso arched his back into place as he stood. "That's no mistake. Everyone knows Donna has a bigger rack than Jackie."

"What?!" Jackie and Donna reacted.

"Not that I don't love your smaller rack all the same…" Kelso tried to apologize.

"Oh, yeah…" Jackie formed an attitude. "Well, you won't be seeing it for a very long time."

"Guys, I have to agree." Fez wanted to make a statement. "Donna has a much bigger rack than Jackie."

"Stop talking about my chest!" Donna swatted at Fez.

"Guys, guys!!" Steven looked round and started wondering. "Where the heck are we?!"

The six young adults stopped squabbling and started looking round themselves. This wasn't the Forman's basement or the school. In fact, this was no place that they were familiar with at all. It was a large round chamber at the center of a hallway stretching left and right with double doors facing each other from across opposing walls. The place seemed deserted, dark and shadowy with little to no lights around them. Two hospital stretchers had been stacked atop each other out of the way, the wheels of the one on top were covered in a layer of cobwebs. There was also a desolate wheelchair in an opposing corner. It looked as if this place had once been a hospital, but the dust, the silence and the shadowy abyss around them suggested no one had been here in here for a long time.

"Where'd you bring us, Eric?" Steven looked to his best friend.

"What? Who me?" Eric Forman looked round. "You're asking me? The last thing I recall I going to the bathroom."

"Well, if you ask me…" Fez approached the wheelchair. "It looks like a hospital. Me first!" He got into the wheelchair and sat down in it to race it down the hall, but the second his posterior hit the seat, it tore loose and dropped him through the bottom up to his knees and armpits. The wheelchair was obviously too old and worn to be sat in. "Well, this is a new experience." He lamented his predicament.

"All right, but what hospital?" Steven walked through the center of the chamber and stood under the light. "Does anyone know how we got here?"

"Hello!" Eric called down the hallway into darkness. "Is anyone there?!"

"Look, let's just find a phone and call for help." Donna wandered close to Eric. "There has to be one around here somewhere."

"It looks haunted." Michael Kelso looked around the shadows, cobwebs and dark corridors. "Look, I've seen a bunch of horror movies and this is right before Vincent Price comes out and announces _The Twilight Zone_."

"That's Rod Serling, you idiot." Hyde swatted him.

"How did we get here?" Donna wandered in a circle around the rim of the large round light hitting the floor under them. "Or… who left us here?" She proved she had a brain in that pretty head. "Last thing I recall was sitting in the lobby of the gym and dozing off as I waited for Eric."

"Who here has any memory of being brought here?" Hyde took charge. Fez had worked his way out of the collapsed wheelchair and looked around his friends. Kelso looked as if he was about to say something then stopped. Jackie just took a deep breath and hovered by Michael's side. Eric was peering down a dark corridor weaving into pure darkness.

"Who here remembers dozing off at the school dance?" Hyde changed the question. Donna, Eric and Fez shot their hands up as Jackie looked to Kelso and slowly raised her hand. Kelso himself looked guilty for a second and rolled his eyes.

"We did it in the principal's empty office." He confessed. "It was like hot!" Jackie swatted him.

"So, let me get this straight…" Eric turned round after hearing the various details. "We all dozed off separately and someone collected us and dumped us off here in the walls of an old hospital? Who would do that?"

"I don't care who." Hyde rolled his eyes and pulled his hand over the back of his curly brown hair. "I just hope they don't mind me beating the crap out of them."

"That looks like people down there." Jackie pointed down toward the end of the long chamber. Everyone turned to where she was pointing. In the flickering and wavering lights were a few shapes and the vague shapes of motionless people suspended off the floor. As they drifted out of the range of the big light in the round main chamber, they realized they were looking at displays of characters encased in glass cases, but not real people. They could have been real once, but not anymore. They were dead, gutted and preserved in hideous displays of life: a skinless man on a skinless horse without eyelids, hair or external anatomy, just anatomical specimens displaying their garish and vivified skeletal forms and exposed musculature. Across from the massive display of the figure on a horse and at the bottom of a set of stairs was a human male perched on a staff in the same hideous condition, preserved right after autopsy with his intestines exposed within a glass case. Right next to him in a smaller case was the small and rather deformed form of an infant, also gutted and exposed in a preserved with the peeled back skin on its head resembling demonic horns. Donna covered her mouth unable to look away. Jackie turned to Michael and buried her face into his chest in disgust. Hyde just stared distantly at the grotesqueries matter-of-factly as if he wasn't intimidated by them.

"Now, that is just so cool!" Kelso announced out loud.

"Hey, guys…" Fez started imagining things. "Do you think those are the guys who were here before us?"

"Yeah…" Eric started sarcastically. "He dragged his horse in here and asked to be mounted and stuffed on it."

"Hey!" Donna took her hand from her mouth and turned away from the hideous displays and looked to Eric. "I don't like this place and I'm not staying. Eric, if we have to walk, take me home!" She started heading back the way she had come back toward the floor she had been abandoned on and looking for a front entrance beyond it.

"Donna." Eric sighed and headed after her. Kelso glanced to Hyde and started after them leading Jackie by her hand. Hyde made one last look at the preserved cadavers and followed them as well. Fez took a deep breath, glanced down a dark hall leading to a dusty operating room with a flickering light and then rushed to catch up with his friends. When he vanished from the bottom of the stairs, a distant figure in white stepped into view and realized he had more guests to his hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

2

From the main chamber to the stairs, Hyde led the way away from the figures to where he figured he'd find a main entrance, but instead found two darkened corridors leading left and right. Choosing the one lit up a bit more, he pressed onward past deserted and sealed patient rooms, dusty operating rooms, deserted shock treatment labs and gated rooms. His vision becoming attuned to the darkness, he had to listen to Fez mumbling that he was hungry, Jackie commenting on the clothes and activities of their classmates and Kelso making one dumb comment after another. Eric was a bit more intrigued by the location wanting to go exploring, but finding the way out was on his mind right now. The location stretched on beyond him as they ambled through halls and past deserted equipment. They reached another large chamber splitting off into several different tunnels.

"Son of a…" Hyde lost his temper and kicked a wheelchair. "What kind of hospital doesn't have an entrance? Just how did we get in here?"

"Uh, if I may…" Eric stepped forward and gained everyone's attention. "Uh, you know, I haven't seen a window looking out anywhere. Maybe we're in like some sort of basement?"

"I think Eric's right." Donna shifted her weight to her left leg and posed a bit. "I mean, this place is huge and I think we've been going in circles. Maybe we should have gone up those stairs we left behind."

"You know, I think, you're right." Hyde pressed through between Jackie and Fez. "I haven't seen any other set of stairs either. This place seems to go on for..."

"Hey, guys, look at this…." Fez had noticed something. He stood before an archway to a short hallway leading to a doorway, but the archway had been partially bricked up to seal it. Hyde stood before it wondering about it silently. It looked like someone had tried sealing it up but never got far enough to finish the job. Jackie turned her head up to Michael.

"Michael, check it out." She looked up at him.

"No way!" Kelso baled at that idea. "There could be like big spiders or something. I ain't doing it!"

"You big baby!" Hyde swatted him upside the back of his head. "I'll do it." He exhaled disgustedly and stepped over the short wall and pulled his body through the opening. Apprehensively annoyed and a bit disgusted at being dumped in this place, he grabbed the far doorknob a mere five feet from him and tried turning it, but it was jammed. It didn't want to open. His kicked at the door and thrust his shoulder to it trying to bust through, but it seemed extremely solid. Wondering what was on the other side, he looked around the crumbing walls and curved ceiling around him and turned back to climb out to the main corridor.

"Whatever it is, it ain't the way out." He mumbled.

"Well, don't you want to know what's in there?" Kelso looked at him.

"No!" Hyde stooped his way back out of the space. "Someone went through a lot of effort to close that off and I for one don't want to know why. Come on, let's get out of here…"

"Fine!" Kelso took Jackie's hand and started to turn left. Hyde started heading right then casually looked back to Kelso and noticed him heading off in the wrong direction.

"The stairs are this way." He told him.

"No, they're this way."

"Kelso…." Eric stepped forward. "I've been keeping track, they're this way."

"No, Eric…" Kelso was adamant. "They're this way!"

"Kelso, what's that mark on your hand?" Hyde got Michael to lift his hand to look at it, but when he did, he smacked it so Kelso hit himself in the face.

"Stop doing that!"

"Look," Hyde looked to Eric and Donna and took a deep breath. "I don't care if you want to get yourselves lost, but I'm leading the way out. When we get back to Forman's basement, we'll send Bob and Red looking for you."

"Oh yeah…" Kelso refused to face the likelihood that he was wrong. "Well, when we get back, we'll…" He tried to think of a good comeback. "What's that on your shirt, Hyde?" He pointed to Steven's shirt waited for him to look down in order to poke him in the eye. Hyde was a bit smarter than that. A lot smarter…

"Your broken finger…" Hyde grabbed Michael's finger and tried to bend his finger in the wrong direction.

"Would you guys stop fighting?!" Eric screamed and pushed them apart. "We are in enough trouble. It's after midnight and Red is going to stick his foot up my ass if I don't get home with the Vista Cruiser!"

"Oh, forget it!" Kelso angrily turned off down the hall. "Come on, Jackie!"

"You had better be right about this, Michael!" Jackie's shrill voice turned angry. "I for one do not want to be trapped in this basement all night!" She followed Kelso out of her blind devotion to him as Hyde turned the other way with Eric and Donna. Fez looked at them, fretfully gasped nervously in this strange deserted location and looked back to Michael and Jackie vanishing back the way they had come.

"Fez, come on." Eric called to him.

"No, " Fez thought about the circumstances. "I'm going to go with them to look after them. Besides, if I lose Kelso then maybe I can do it with Jackie." He beamed excitedly at that prospect. Donna rolled her eyes and looked back to Eric and Hyde. She wanted Hyde to do something, but he had made his choice to let Kelso make his own mistakes. He was so getting tired of looking after that guy. Michael Kelso was so not worth the antagonism he created.

"Hyde, you just can't let him go wandering off alone." Donna stopped him. "He could get lost."

"Donna, I tried, but you heard him…" Hyde exhaled tiredly. "He thinks he knows better." He turned, took a few steps and turned back again. "Look, I'll send you guys on your way then I'll come back and get him."

Eric stood loitering outside an old deserted and dusty shock treatment room. The desk in the room was dusty and faded with a coffee cup, blotter, old desk lamp and strewn pencils covered in a fine layer of particles. It looked as if it all had been deserted just a few weeks ago, but somehow he sensed it'd a lot longer than that. The old not pad had been stenciled with the name of the hospital he was in, but it had been wet at some point and the ink had run, making it difficult to read. In the shock treatment room off his right side, the struggling light in the room was flickering off and on. As he looked back over the desk and stained coffee cup, something walked across and blocked the flickering light.

"Forman…" Hyde tapped his other shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

"I think I saw something." His nervous voice stammered.

"What?"

"A person…"

Hyde spun round on the heel of his boot and stuck his head into the electro-shock room. He held back the dingy curtain to the room with the back of his right hand, peered inside to the abandoned equipment and looked round the unkempt and derelict surroundings a moment before stepping back and punching Eric in the arm.

"That's for trying to scare me."

"Ow!" Eric rubbed his shoulder as he glared back to Hyde. "That is so not cool!"

"Eric, please…" Donna sidled up to Eric and tilted her head to her left side. "This place is creepy enough as it is. We don't need any ghost stories."

"I wasn't trying to…." Eric stuck to what he had seen. "I think I saw something."

"Yeah, right…" Hyde turned to look behind him. "Hey, Kelso, we're going to be going now! Okay?!" He turned back to return to the chamber they had been dumped in on arrival, but as he did, he heard something else. He heard a loud breathy gasp not from the room, but from the hallway behind him. He stopped, paused and slowly looked around him trying to act cool, but deep within him, he was shaking in his boots.

"That was just an old pipe." He pointed to the shadows at the far end. Donna and Eric seemingly agreed with him on that point, but after a few nervous steps, they were racing down through the shadows as fast as they could.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Okay, Michael…." Jackie was griping and complaining at full force. "You said, you knew the way out of here. Where is it?!"

"Yes, where is it you son of a beech?!" Fez's accent turned his words into other directions.

"For the last time…" Michael turned and glared at them. "Shut the freaking hell up! I'm doing the best I can. Heck, I'm beginning to think Hyde sent me in the wrong direction on purpose!" They reached the end of another hallway. To their right, the hall ended at another large room while the other way stretched on past deserted stretchers and wheelchairs to darkness.

"No, Michael." Jackie stuck her finger in his face. "I clearly recall you telling Steven the stairs were this way. Well, where are they?"

"Maybe I lost them!"

"How do you lose a flight of stairs?" Jackie stood her ground. "Even you can't be that stupid."

"I can be anything I want!"

"Guys, look at what I found in here." Fez beckoned them into the room near them and stood at the door of a large chamber within the it. It looked like a huge dome vault, one of those old diving bells, but it was wired with controls and view ports. A large control panel was right next to the entrance to it; the interior was lined with openings lined with pictures while a harness with masks hung from the center. A small sign read: "In case of dementia, wear glasses." Short, brunette, petite and growing annoyed by the minute, Jackie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed before her light blue sweater. Michael leaned in to read some writing on the door.

"According to this…" He started. "This is a saturation chamber."

"What's a saturation chamber?" Fez asked.

"It's a…" Kelso had no idea. "Chamber that, um, uh… saturates?"

"You wanna try it?" Fez looked at him.

"I'll try it if you try it." Kelso looked back to his little buddy, a big smile forming on both their faces as they reverted back to little kids. Fez jumped inside and Kelso hit the switch before jumping in himself. The whole time, Jackie was getting even more angry and upset. Her lovely features scowled and her right boot tapped the floor.

"Oh-my-gawd!!" She cursed out loud. "Michael!!"

"Come on, Jackie!" Kelso glared at her as he started pulling the hatch shut. "You never let me have any fun!!" The chamber started up with moving images, calliope music playing, a few flying sparks as the antedated contraption once again fought to start itself up and start running. A generator cooled by a fan started running images along the walls of a man in a suit bouncing a ball and the room inside began spinning. Kelso and Fez relived their childhood screaming and yelling inside the chamber as over-sized delinquents.

"Fine!!" Jackie yelled at him. "I'm going to catch up with Steven! Deal with that!" She turned and marched out of the room with the chamber, turned left back down the hall and started trekking back to where she had last seen Steven, Donna and Eric. She passed more empty rooms, some with open doors and some without. Old hospital equipment and rusted metal cabinets with rancid forgotten medicines and serums passed by her with no attention. She passed another gated and fenced off room and trekked through an entire hall bathed in pure darkness as she strutted head ward to a light source beyond her. After fifty to seventy yards she began slowing, her anger abating before she realized she was all by herself in this strange and unearthly location. She stopped under the domed ceiling of a huge vault and looked back the way she had come before her imagination started casting shapes from the darkness. It was then she realized she had made a big mistake.

"Michael…" Her blue eyes looked back submissively. In the dull blue illumination of a doorway, she spotted movement.

"Steven, wait up!" She turned and hurried for that movement. Her body passing through the dull blue glow of a faint light bulb, she hurried to catch up and found herself at the crossroads of two other corridors. Her choice to turn right took her not to catch up with Steven and the others but past another junk-filled operating theater and a long row of doors. Entering into another chamber, she stopped and looked round the dark and shadowy surroundings inhabited by just deserted gurneys, abandoned wheelchairs and even strewn hospital equipment. It was then she realized she was quite alone.

"Michael!!" Her voice called out. She heard it echoing back to her and she called out again. "Steven!!" She then felt a breeze wafting over her. It started over her lightly at once and she turned to face it expecting an open doorway, but it was blowing from the hall she had just come from. It was a strong gust of wind bursting over her and throwing her hair around, piercing her skin and very soul. She closed her eyes against it until it stopped trying to blow her over. She lifted her hands against it and braced herself as it decreased to nothing more. It was gone. She opened her eyes to the darkness once more and looked round nervously about what she should see.

"Oh god, oh god… oh god…" She started slightly weeping. She should never have taken off by herself. Her eyes slowly and fearfully surveyed around her as she caught movement again from an opening she hadn't seen before.

"Steven! Wait up!" She raced after him and around a corner into deep shadows. First, it was pitch black and she had to reach out and follow the wall. She came upon a row of doors again and stopped where she was.

"Steven?" She asked nervously. The hairs on the back of her head started standing up. Something was behind her. She didn't want to look. She wasn't going to look. Her fear wasn't going to let her. Her breath turned to mist as she exhaled. Her feet froze where she was as her ears started perceiving all sort of stimuli. There was water dripping somewhere, electricity flicking in an unsteady light bulb, the distant hum of power coursing through the location and the slight gasp of something behind her. Her head started shaking in fearful trepidation….

Without meaning to, her feet sprung to life and she started running, her breath coming out as one continuous scream through the location. She wanted out of this place! She didn't like it here! Her feet charged her toward the door standing ajar on an open examination room and she jumped through the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her and shutting it close. Her fingers hit the light switch as a lamp popped on and its one bulb exploded. A second light bulb in another lamp stayed on but wavered, giving just enough light for her fingers to go through the motion of locking and latching the door. Jackie started breaking down. A stream of tears from her eyes, she broke down pleading for help. She was scared to death of this place and now she was by herself. She collapsed against the door as her emotions took their toll on her.

"Michael!" She screamed out to the air once more. "Where are you?!" Her lungs took in another deep breath and pulled her hair back out of her face. Hysterical and more scared than she had ever been in her life, she tried to compose herself. As she fought to control her breath, she discovered her hand was shaking. Her head nervously trembled and her feet stumbled a bit as she tried to remain standing. She froze when she heard the noise. It sounded like a short raspy breath. That was impossible. The room had been empty when she entered it. There was the examination table, the dead plant, the rotting leather stool, the fading wall decorations and the mounted skeleton display. When she turned to see who was behind her, she noticed its bony fingers on her shoulder and its dirty plastic face turned to face her.

Her piercing scream shot through the location in one loud burst just before it was cut short.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Hyde…" Donna spoke up. "Are we lost?"

"Probably…" Hyde confessed. "I think we raced past our turn running from those noises. Give me a minute to think."

"Great…" Eric peeked through a gate into another room. "Not only are we somewhere we don't know but we are also lost in said place. I don't know if I should be scared or angry."

"Choose angry." Hyde marched forward testing doorknobs and kicking open examination rooms. "Because when I find out who dumped us here, I'm going to dump them somewhere… in five different sacks!"

"Who do you think it was?' Donna exhaled tiredly.

"I think it was the football team…" Hyde stopped and looked down two hallways. "The stuff I gave them was really oregano."

"Jesus Christ, Hyde!" Eric looked at him. "What have I told you before? Never tick off the football team!"

"I got more advice for you." Hyde looked at him. "Never tick me off!" He turned and started off down through another long chamber with pipes and a lost wheelchair. Eric looked at Donna then poked his gaze into the one open door here. He saw a room with two narrow tables and a wall lined with small doors. Each door was only about two feet wide and one foot high. There was nine of them grouped in a square like a series of small cabinets grouped in one wall. Eric picked up an odd looking tool and scowled confused at it. The wall to his right had a large gate sealing off the rest of the room. He listened carefully Donna and Hyde wandered into the room behind him. Hyde peeked into an office through the one other door as Donna checked out her reflection in a dirty mirror.

"What kind of kitchen is this?" She looked round, noticed a sink and turned on a tap over a sink. There was no water coming from it.

"It's not a kitchen." Hyde started looking for decent medicine to steal from the cabinet. "It's a morgue. Those are body slots." He pointed to the small doors.

"Oh god!" Donna wanted out.

"Hey guys!" Eric had discovered something else. "We got a hot tub!"

"A what?" Hyde turned and came round the examination tables. Entering into the other half of the room, he noticed Eric looking into a large metal vat on another platform across from them. Five steps down and then five steps up the other side, Hyde jaunted over the space of seven feet and looked into the large vat Eric was looking into. It was filled almost to the rim of a thick red and brown muddy almost oily substance.

"Looks like they haven't cleaned it in a while." Eric replied.

"I don't think that's a hot tub." Hyde dabbed the stuff in it on a few of his fingers and smelled it. It had a coppery odor to it and a rotten decayed after-scent beyond that. He scowled disgustedly from the stink and looked up to an assembly of hooks, lines and pipes over it hanging from the ceiling. He gritted his teeth in disgust.

"Dude, it's a pit of blood! That's where they bled the bodies after death!"

"Oh yuck!" Eric was first to bolt from the discovery. This adventure was just getting more disgusting and more bizarre. Here he was in a large underground sanctum of a deserted hospital without any knowledge of how he got here and now he was almost climbing into a vat of blood. Even Hyde was trying to keep from vomiting. They bolted one after another from the morgue's preparatory chamber and raced back into the hallway.

"Oh god… oh god… oh god…." Eric braced on the wall outside the morgue. "That was just the…. The most disgusting…"

"If I hadn't been here, you would have dived into it, man." Hyde looked at him.

"Who would save something like that?!" Eric once again tried shaking off the perception of that sight. "You don't think there's a vampire down here, do you?" He started looking round.

"If there's a vampire down here with me," Hyde started leading the way once more. "He's going to be the one in trouble. Come on, let's find our way back."

"Where's Donna?"

"Donna?" Hyde stopped and looked round. Where was she? He doubted she would have wondered off by herself more than a few feet. She had only stepped out of the morgue a few minutes ago! "Donna!" He called out for her.

"Where'd she go?!" Eric yelled distraughtly at his best friend. "She was just here!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Hyde paced several feet in one direction then down another direction looking for the errant redhead.

"Oh man." Eric looked back the way they had come. "Ben Kenobi said the exact same thing when he and Luke Skywalker were on the Millennium Falcon and they discovered the Death Star." He flashed back on his favorite movie for guidance.

"Eric…" Hyde stood speaking to Eric without looking at him. "Donna wouldn't have wandered off by herself. I think someone's down here with us."


	5. Chapter 5

5

Michael Kelso crawled out first once the saturation chamber stopped running. His head was spinning and he could barely stand. The flashing lights, the spinning images, the topsy-turvy room and the disorientation had taken more than a toll on him. He had never had an experience remotely similar to the experience the saturation chamber had put him through. Fez had not weathered much better than him. Crawling over Kelso to get back to the hall, his disturbed equilibrium made it hard for him to stand up without falling over. Dizzy, unable to open his eyes without seeing flashing lights, he started to stand then crashed back down to his feet on top of Kelso. A deep painful groan came from Michael as his little buddy dropped into him.

"Fez…. Stop shaking the room." He moaned.

"You first."

"Oh man…." Kelso mumbled under breath. "That was not as much fun as I thought."

"Want to do it again?"

"Let me wake up first." Kelso rolled on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. He watched the shadow of the fan spinning over his head until the dizzy feeling abated then started pulling himself up on the outside of the chamber. "Saturation chamber?" He griped. "What a stupid name! More like spin-people-around-until-they-puke machine!" He weaved and sauntered trying to shake off the everlasting effects of the machine.

"Didn't affect me…" Fez sauntered and weaved as he balanced on one leg and fell backward out of the room. Sparkling lights were still bouncing in his vision as he struggled to regain his equilibrium. For a second, he thought he saw a white figure at the end of the hall looking at him. It looked like a spectral nurse. Bracing against the wall, he held himself up by leaning on his shoulder and pushing upward against the wall. His head was shaky and his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked to Kelso lying on the floor behind him then back to the spectral nurse. She had glided toward him as if she was floating across the floor and then turned into the next hall just before coming close to him. One last look to Kelso behind him, Fez made a clumsy noise born from his dizzy delirium and stepped forward with the walk of a drunken man. He started to weave into one way then made a wide sauntering turn around the corner toward the eerie but yet alluring nurse.

"Hi Fez…"

"Jackie…." Fez braced himself on the cold tile wall and looked at her. When he last saw her, she was wearing a pink sweater and light blue skirt, but now she appeared virginal and white in her clean white button-down nurse's uniform. Her blue eyes were brighter than blue; her long dark hair much more darker than he thought. She seemed to look through him with a fierce unholy gaze. Her poise and bearing was unyielding, determined, she reached out to hold him up with a strong firm embrace. She could hold him up to his feet with little effort. Fez looked up to her and grinned at her interest in him.

"Well, you are looking…." He admired her figure and appearance. "May I say, incredibly hot. Want to play doctor?" He laughed at his own charm and persuasion.

"Is that what you want?"

"What?" He reacted to that response. "Jackie, don't tease me here. Do you want to do it?"

"Fez…." Jackie cloyingly stretched out the length of his nickname. "You think I'm attractive, don't you? Even more than Donna, right?"

"Well, I don't know, Jackie…" Fez tried to refute that. "You see, well, Donna is Donna, and she…." As he spoke Jackie took a deep breath, forcing her bosom to rise up against her nurse's uniform, but it seemed to raise up a bit more than usual. Her bust size filled out a bit more, pushing wide the front of her bodice even as she exhaled. Her two middle buttons even parted a bit from the girl's modest bust becoming fuller. Jackie didn't react to it all. It was as if she had willed it. She stared deeply into Fez's eyes, her vision piercing his soul as her body became something more to Fez's liking. Once petite and non-threatening, Jackie had turned into a formidable presence with a more than intoxicating figure to turn mere men into young boys.

"I didn't know you could that." Fez wondered if he should be afraid or excited. Jackie took his right hand in her left and enticingly rolled and unrolled her finger for him to follow him. Grinning excitedly and dreamily beaming ear to ear, he allowed her to pull him down toward the old patient rooms with beds and living quarters. She looked back at him as if he was her prey, but he instead looked back at her with his hormones running rampant. Looking up to the ceiling for thanks, her hand pulled him into a deserted recovery room. Her eyes focused with dangerous intent toward him, but he wasn't the least scared. He had been infatuated with her for years. This was his every dream come true. He trusted her completely.

"You know, Jackie…" He looked upon her, his eyes bouncing from her new chest to her eyes and back again. "This is my first… uh… second… I mean… I've done this before. You will go easy with me, right?" She pushed him back toward the far wall. Grinning ear to ear, Fez backed up against it and felt his heart pounding. He was loving every minute of it. She was being the aggressor and he had no problem with it. "All right…" He hadn't stopped grinning yet. "Do with me as you will…."

Her arms reached out and held him tight as her head tilted slightly and came close to press her lips against his. Her bosom pressed against his, Fez nervously took her by the waist and grabbed her even tighter. Jackie took her nurse's cap off and tossed it away, shaking her long dark tresses even longer. There was a faint snarling growl to her voice as she hissed under breath, her tongue extending into Fez's mouth and licking the top of his mouth. Fez's eyes widened as he felt it reaching the back of his throat. It felt like she was trying to crush him under her body. Her embrace was too tight… her strength greater than his as she ripped his shirt off his body.

"Jackie, what the beech are you…"

Her eyes were completely white. She had no irises and they glowed in the dark room. She wasn't Jackie Burkhart anymore. She was possessed!

"Oh, son of a beech!!" He pushed her off and dived for the door, but she was much faster… and stronger. Her over-sized bust trembled from her small frame as she pulled him off his feet and back into the room. She hissed with ferocious intent and jumped atop him with less than romantic or even sexual intent.

"Jackie, what are you doing?!" Fez's voice screamed from the room. "Get off me!! I don't want to go in there!! Hyde!! Eric, get her off me!! She's killing me!!" His voice screamed even louder. "Jackie, how are you doing this?! I can't breathe!! Someone stop her!! Where are you, sons of beeches?? I can't breath!! Jackie……" His voice slowly withered and drew silent. With one faint gasp, he was removed from corporeal existence.

"Fez!!" Donna Pinciotti came running. "I hear you!! Where are you, guys?!" She was only twenty feet away and running through another corridor. Rounding a bend in the corner, she stopped and listened again. Where had Fez been screaming? She paused, tilted her head to one side and pulled her long red locks to pick up a new trace of him. Her ears detected the sound of someone whimpering. Realizing where it was coming, she raced into the patients' ward and stormed the room at full speed. Stopping herself by crashing into the back wall, she stepped back and looked around. The room was empty.

"Fez?!" Donna pulled her hair back again. "Where are you?" Her eyes panned over the empty bed covered with a burned and singed metal box springs, all of its fabric and stuffing burned up from an unknown prior fire. The fire damage passed up over the wall, tickled the ceiling and stained the metal cupboard in the room. Nervously darting her head around surveying the surroundings, Donna wondered if this was the correct room then she noticed something. A clean candy wrapper was lying on the otherwise dirt and filth covered floor. Fez carried these lollipops around in his pockets all the time. He stole them from the Forman's nearly every week. Where was he?'

"Fez!!" Donna felt sorry for the little guy. "I'm here. Give me a sign!!" She turned round once in the room and stepped backward out of it into the hall. Looking for a trace of the missing foreign exchange student, she caught a brief glimpse of someone behind her and spun round to her face this presence.

"Fez isn't here anymore, Donna." Jackie looked back at her with her eyes completely black and the front of her nurse's uniform spread wide by her augmented cleavage. Donna screamed at the look of her. She looked possessed… practically demonic.

"What did you do to him, you little…." Donna struck her hard to no effect. Jackie lashed her head to the side from the impact, but it barely fazed the little princess. Without any warning, the petite diva lashed out hard and violently. Her blow to Donna's ribcage sent the taller redhead sailing backward twenty feet into the air and bouncing off the top of an archway before crashing back to the floor. It was not a forgiving fall. Donna felt her back was broken in that toss. Gritting her teeth in pain, rolling over to her side to look back, she winced in pain and forced her gaze up to her former friend. Excited ghostly figures in different layers of transparency were coming up behind Jackie as she stepped alongside a large medical cabinet, looked it over for a minute and then reached under it to lift it up to her shoulder. Among the spectral figures watching, one figure was getting sharper than the rest. A spectral surgeon with round piercing dark eyes and a thin moustache wearing a white surgeon's cap, he looked satisfyingly toward Jackie rearing up the two-hundred pound cabinet and then glared toward Donna with angry hostility. Her eyes widened in fright, Donna forced herself to her feet and limped on her left leg out of the way before the heavy cabinet crashed into the location where she once laid. It missed her by inches.

"Eric!!" Donna hobbled hurriedly through the hall. "Where are you?!" She limped down the hall with one arm pulled up to her chest in pain. She couldn't move fast, but she was moving down the turning corridor to somewhere unknown. At the far end, she noticed another figure waiting for her. Tall and garbed in white hospital scrubs, it had no human features; it's head twitching and shaking wildly with an unearthly screeching from the orifice in its face. Screaming at the sight of it, Donna stepped back through the darkness and escaped through the shadows for somewhere else.

"Eric!! Hyde!!" Her voice screamed for help. "Where are you?!" She hastened into the first room she found and slammed the door behind her. She backed against a cabinet and pressed it backward against the door with her last ounce of strength. Just as she did so, she heard something slam into the locked door, howling, screaming and clawing to get into the room. Gasping for air, Donna breathed an ounce of relief to be finally safe then realized where she was. She was back in the morgue.

"Oh my god…" She recognized the room as the pounding and scratching fought to get into the room. Her lungs filled with air as she screamed for help. "Eric!!"

Her scream only seemed to make the forces trying to get in even more desperate to get inside. It sounded as if there was more than one; it sounded as if there was dozens. Pounding, scratching, howling from the bridge between life and death, the sounds were relentless. Donna backed away from the door and looked back to the closed other half of the room behind the additional wall. There had to be another way out. There had to be. She opened the gate, hobbled down the stairs, around the vat of blood and up the other stairs past hanging chains, descending pipes and electrical lines and transformers. She gazed around and noticed a barely seen door with a dirty window in it. She hobbled toward it, down another series of steps and started pressing against it. The second she did, the face of a desiccated corpse popped up and look into the room. Donna's voice screamed at the sight of its eyeless and ghastly appearance.

"Oh god…" Donna stepped backward whimpering. She was trapped. Howling scratching ghosts at one door and an undead corpse waiting at the back. Tears pouring from her face, she pleaded to the gods above to save her. She did not want to die. When she backed into the vat, something sprang from out of it and grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. When she tried fighting against that, another arm reached from the vat drenched in blood. It grabbed her shirt as yet another grabbed her hair. Screaming and fighting as hard as she could, Donna's face was being pulled lower and lower. A multitude of hands pulled her lower and lower until her feet were off the floor. Her abdomen teetered on the rim, and then yet another arm grabbed her by the neck and pulled her screaming head face first into the bottom of the vat as the foul blood pool surged, flowed over and then resettled once more. With that, the screams and poundings to get into the room stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Donna!!" Eric called out to the dark hospital. Hyde was behind him kicking open doors and searching every room along the way. He was really starting to hate this place. They did not know where they were nor who had dumped them here as a joke, but it was him that had made them unwittingly lost by wandering away from those stairs before realizing they were in a basement. It was almost as if someone had planned it that way.

"Eric, chamber…" Hyde stepped into another vast chamber with deserted equipment and hospital appliances. "I see one end door, two sets of double doors and another hallway." Eric lifted up the large calendar he had been carrying. On the back of it, he had been sketching a rather distorted version of the layout of the basement to deduce where they were going and where they should go. As far as he could tell, the basement of this place was laid out as a five-sided pentagon with tunnels and chambers intersecting and crisscrossing. The stairs were possibly in the empty center they were heading toward or outside the pentagon on one of the sides.

"Guess what?" Eric connected two halls. "We just went round in a circle!"

"Great!" Hyde cursed out loud. "If I ever get out of this place, I'm going to…" He turned and looked down the far tunnel as he heard footsteps coming closer. A brief glance to Eric, Hyde turned round, picked up a bare mop handle laying against the wall and flipped it up as a weapon. Eric backed to the wall against him ready to use the large cardboard of the calendar to swat the on-coming shadow. Hyde took a deep breath, Eric cleared his threat and they reared back as Kelso strided out from in front of a glowing light bulb.

"Kelso!" Hyde reared back briefly then stood down. A long sigh of relief from his breath, Eric tiredly paced back and forth again. "Where have you been?!"

"Well…" Kelso tried to think. "I've certainly not been lost!"

"Where's Jackie and Fez?" Eric noticed he was alone.

"I lost them." Kelso looked back at them a bit tired of being treated like an idiot. "Where's Donna?"

"She wandered off."

"How do you lose a whole person?"

"Hey!" Hyde swatted him with the mop handle anyway. "You lost two whole people!"

"Hyde thinks someone might be down here with us." Eric shifted his makeshift map to his other arm. "Look, this is just my brief estimate…" He referred to his sketch. "But as far as I can tell, we are presently in one of the cross tunnels of this network of rooms." He gestured over his sketch of rooms around an area where three halls converged on a cross tunnel. "If we head over here…." He gestured to an empty area of map he hadn't drawn yet. We should be able to find the stairs to the first floor, find a phone and call out for help."

"What about this empty area over here?" Hyde pointed to the empty unsketched area near the morgue.

"Kelso…" Eric took brief charge. "Take that hall over there…" He pointed to an archway past one operating room. "Count five… no, seven doors on your left hand side and see if you find the stairway then come back here and wait for us. If we find the stairs, we'll come back and get you."

"Let's see, I write with my right hand…." Kelso was once again recalling his left from his right. "Yeah, I got it. Hey, what if I find the stairs?"

"Come back here and wait for us!" Hyde reminded him. "So we can go up with you!"

"And don't screw this up or leave without us!" Eric screamed at him while shaking his finger at him.

"Come on…" Kelso scoffed at the notion. "Do I look like an idiot or something?" He turned to search the darkened corridor then recalled something and turned round. "Oh yeah, if you find something called a saturation chamber, don't play in it! It's not a toy!"

"We're risking our lives on this guy?" Hyde looked to Eric.

"Okay…" Eric chuckled a bit nervously. "Now, I'm scared!" He lifted his sketched plans of the basement layout and continued sketching the layout. The hall seemed straight so he continued with two lines heading straight ahead, breaking a few times for squares to draw rooms. "Hey, I really think we should be looking for Donna."

"Donna's smart." Hyde kicked open an old lab. "She can take care of herself."

"And Jackie and Fez?"

"We'll find them later." Hyde looked into another shock therapy room. "Right now, the best way to help them is figuring his place out."

Heading into another direction into another part of the basement, Kelso weaved round a web-covered gurney and rusted shelves of hospital gear and reached a tunnel lit by a string of hanging lights on the wall. He curiously peeked down a pitch-black hall wondering where it went then strolled forward looking for the way out of the basement. He had counted five doors on his left hand side then started wondering if he should count the hallway he had passed. As he tried to recall if he was on five or six, he noticed movement out the corner of his eye. Lifting his head up, he saw Donna coming round the corner toward him. Her long red hair descended down over her white nurse's uniform. She beamed to him enigmatically and entered one of the operating rooms. It's light switched on under its own power for her.

"Well, somebody's looking hot in their little uniform!" Kelso liked what he saw. He grinned ear-to-ear, pulled his hands back through his hair to adjust his look then cockily strutted forward after her. Feeling full of himself, he marched after Donna before him and looked up to her standing in the door way to the post-operation room. She lit up at his attention and unconditionally strolled away after getting his attention. Strutting with his ego pumped to pressure, Kelso followed along after her.

"Hey, Eric and Hyde think they found the way upstairs." Kelso followed her out another door directly outside the morgue. "You might want to come with me."

Never saying a word, Donna looked back to see if Kelso was still following her. She silently grinned to him and entered the morgue once more. Kelso was right behind her and immediately recognized Jackie in the room as well leaning backward against a sink to wait for him. She was wearing a clean white nurse's uniform as well. Upon seeing him, she pushed herself on to her feet and stood at attention watching Kelso with vague intent. Her vacuous boyfriend had only one thing in mind.

"Are we having a naughty little fantasy?" Kelso grinned excitedly. "Okay, if you ladies really want me!" He jumped up on to one of the pathology tables. "Jackie, I never knew you could be so kinky, and Donna… you really better hope that Eric doesn't find out!" He looked down as Jackie silently pulled the straps on the table up to buckle down Kelso's legs. Donna took his wrists and strapped them down by his sides as well.

"Okay, ladies… do with me as you…" Someone pounded his head down and pulled a thick leather strap over his mouth to keep from screaming. Kelso's eyes looked up and recognized Fez as a male orderly dressed in white. Silently and stoically without emotion, the Latin American exchange student did as he had been programmed and helped to bind and restrict the movements of his best friend. Stoically silent in her movements, Jackie looked over Michael Kelso one last time as if she recognized him then looked from Fez to Donna. The three of them looked in unison behind them. Muffled and bound, Kelso rolled his eyes to the office doorway to his left side. The grayish specter of a surgeon stained in blood strolled toward him while pulling a surgical mask up over his lips and small thin moustache. Kelso couldn't move! He lurched and tried ripping himself free as the doctor pulled up closer a tray of surgical tools. His screams muffled behind his gag, Kelso noticed the nametag in black on a silver pin attached to the doctor's chest: Dr. Richard Vannacutt… The demented ghostly surgeon chose his sharpest scalpel and tightly grasped Kelso's jaw fiercely to keep him from moving.

"Don't worry, Kelso…" Fez finally spoke. "Its just a little brain surgery…. You'll never miss it."

Michael Kelso started screaming in pain into his gag as Vannacutt started slicing into his head. Jackie and Donna were helping to holding him down as they passed Vannacutt his sadistic tools. As Kelso started lapsing into painfully induced unconsciousness, he started seeing the ghosts of the asylum staff and patients gathering round curiously to watch to autopsy….


	7. Chapter 7

By chance, Eric had entered into a lab with a direct exit route back to the main chamber and recognized those same hideously preserved anatomy specimens from before. Hyde sent him ahead to scout the upstairs for a phone then returned to get Kelso who he hoped was waiting for him. Using Eric's sketch of the basement layout, Hyde was able to find himself back to the exact same chamber cross tunnel where he expected to find Kelso waiting for him. Why was he not surprised to not find the big dumb idiot not waiting for him?

"He had one thing to do! One thing!!" Hyde cursed under his breath and started counting the same seven doors Kelso should have counted along the route. "That moron!!" He came upon the hallway that Eric hadn't sketched in and turned to face Jackie just inches from him. His gaze drifted down over her nurse's uniform and short skirt. He scowled a bit annoyed but briefly attracted to her hot new look.

"Don't tell me Kelso's got you living some dirty little fantasy?" He griped to her.

"Kelso's not here right now." Jackie reached out to embrace him.

"Get off me, Jackie." He pushed her away. "Where are Kelso, Fez and Donna?"

"They're all right here…" Jackie passed her right hand down over the front of her blouse and abdomen. "You think I'm attractive, don't you, Hyde?" There was something not right with her eyes. They had changed a shade of blue before him and were a bit more empty than usual. They weren't emotionless, but she had the air of being deceptive. She seemed darker in some way, almost malicious. Her hands reached up to pull him closer.

"Stay away from me, Jackie." Hyde wasn't sure what was going on, but he wanted to part of it. "I don't know what kind of game you guys are playing, but I want no part of it."

"Maybe you're not attracted to me…" She pouted a bit. Her voice was changing as she spoke. "Maybe you'd like someone more like Donna?" Her voice was exactly like Donna's now as her hair started straightening and turning red. Her uniform was pulled and contorted as she started becoming as tall and as built as Donna. A stressed button flew off the front of her shrinking blouse as she turned into Donna before his very eyes. Hyde jumped back in shock against the wall, knocking himself off his feet and crashing to the dirty tile floor. Feeling the breath briefly knocked from his body, Hyde looked back again as he looked up to Donna in the under-sized medical uniform reaching down to pull him up to his feet. He instinctively kicked her off of him and scrambled back to his feet. What was going on here?!

"Jackie, what the hell happened to you?" He leapt to his feet and looked back at her. For the first time in his life, he felt seriously afraid. "What's going on?!"

"Jackie isn't here right now." Donna reached out to take Hyde into her arms, but when he struck out at her, his fist passed through the immaterial matter of which she was now composed. It felt as if his hand had passed through frozen air. Unsure of what he had just experienced, Hyde scrambled backward the way he had come and raced toward the main chamber looking for Eric.

"Hyde…" Kelso's voice echoed from nowhere. Hyde whirled round looking for him and noticed Donna fading away into gray smoke that started expanding and stretching outward in every direction. As it glided over the floor, Hyde started running. He couldn't let it touch him. He wasn't sure what it'd do, but he couldn't risk it. His feet reached the cross tunnel once more as new and old light fixtures glowed to life and flickered trying to stay on. In the faint wisps of light and shadow, he saw shadows of another time. There were apparitions of nurses and staff still tending mental patients wandering round or being strapped to beds. They seemed unaware of him, but when the black smoke filled the room, their guises warped and contorted into fleshless or disfigured living corpses in the immaterial state between the realm of the dead and the living. Racing around the skeletal form of a ghostly nurse, Hyde raced head on to the lab between him and the main chamber.

"Hey, Hyde…" Eric came back eating shrimp and egg rolls. "There's like a big room up there set up like a banquet or…" He noticed the black smoke. "Oh…. crap."

Briefly distracted, Hyde was punched through a doorway violently and sadistically. Dispatched from sight, he left Eric alone to face the smoky entity by himself. Eric dropped his can of Pepsi and stared at the dark energy with a piece of steamed shrimp hanging from his mouth.

"Eric…" Jackie's voice echoed from the smoke as her spectral white body formed from it. "You still find me beautiful don't you?" Her eyes opened to complete blackness. She did look beautiful in an unearthly sort of way. Her skin was almost pure white; her long dark tresses extending and expanding into smoke and her bright blue lips gasping for his. Her size was a bit off. She was almost as tall as he was if not more.

"Oh god…" Eric was wishing he had gone more Sundays to church as he backed away. "What are you? What's going on here?!" He screamed.

"I am anything you want me to be…." Jackie reached to him as she melted back into the smoke. Once she vanished, Eric turned to run and raced to freedom, but as he spun round, in that mere moment of hesitation, he felt something knocking him off his feet and throwing him several feet. The poltergeist activity had knocked the breath out of him, but as he looked up, he found Donna coming out of the darkness. Her skin was also ghastly white, her eyes glowing as red as her hair, as her frozen touch pulled up her body over him.

"Eric, hold me and we can be together forever…." She crawled over him.

"Oh my god, Donna!" Eric felt tears coming to his eyes. "Not you too!!" He realized he had lost her too. He scooted away from her on his back. Unsure where he was, he realized he was trapped in a corner. Jackie pinned him to the floor as Donna came crawling over him. She lovingly caressed his chest, pulled herself over him and opened her all black eyes to look upon him once more.

"Forman!!" Hyde ran to the rescue after evading death. He grabbed Eric by the arm and pulled him back up to his feet for the main chamber with the black smoke coming after them. Rounding the corner to the lab, Hyde looked back once more and saw the black smoke lining the walls and coating it completely, turning the hall behind them into a long dark funnel of black and dark gray colors mixing and expanding and spinning slowly but encroaching quickly. Gripping Eric by his back collar, Hyde made one last look back to see how close it was, weaved around abandoned counters covered in dirty and dusty test tubes and textbooks then pushed Eric ahead of himself out the other entrance to save him. When he did, he heard Eric scream and the sound of an obvious noise of a body being thrown and hitting the far wall. He whirled round and saw it himself. The black smoke was everywhere! It had completely filled up the large chamber they had been dumped here on arrival. At the head of it, the gigantic visage of Jackie's face formed from out of it. She looked as if she had been blown up several times over into giantess proportions, her body either masked or formed out of the black smoke. She had been taken out first. She had been corrupted first. Her selfish soul had been the easiest to turn against her friends. Hyde dropped and rolled under her massive arm lashing after him and he peered quickly back to Eric. Where Eric had hit the other wall, the black smoke had receded, leaving behind the crimson red stain of his blood marking the impact area. His best friend tragically removed from the realm of the living, Hyde grieved for the first time in his life and lowered his head. He scrambled over to the stairs as fast as he could to save himself and peered back briefly at the black mass curling up behind him. It mocked him with his friends' voices.

"Where are you going, buddy?" Kelso called forth from the darkness, his face briefly appearing in it.

"It's not so bad, Kelso…" Donna appeared as an apparition. "It's like a party."

"The powers I have…" Jackie gasped in a whisper. "The things I can do…"

"Everyone's here…" Fez's face and guise passed before Hyde. "And I so many new friends…"

"Hyde!" Eric screamed uncorrupted. "Run!!"

"Son of a…" Hyde continued scrambling up the stairs, around two corners to a door and crashed his shoulder through it. Taking the time to whirl round and slam the door shut before locking it, he found himself at the end of a long hallway with another shorter corridor right next to him. It was brighter, well lit and in much better shape as if restoration of this place had stopped before the basement. Upon sight of the black wisps of smoke under the door, Hyde trusted his first instinct and took the hall next to him, racing down past empty bedrooms and jumping through another door into a large parlor area. There was the banquet table Eric had found covered in food ranging from hors d'oeuvres to finger foods and small sandwiches. There was a grand staircase behind him, a sitting area with a bar and burning fireplace to one side and an alcove with a coffin and an elevator to the other. To the far wall was the exit. Grabbing as many finger foods he could grab at once along with a bottle of beer, Hyde tore from the haunted hospital into the cold night air as fast as he could. He was finally safe and beyond the basement, but he did not feel secure. Looking down upon a large courtyard from a stone veranda and stairway, Hyde stuffed the shrimp and deviled eggs into his mouth whole and chewed them once before swallowing them. His fingers pulling the cap off the bottle of beer, he managed one gulp of the ale then another before tossing the brown bottle into the bushes. The bright lights of the massive hospital disappearing behind him behind the extending shadows of trees and rising hillside, Hyde scrambled as fast as he could down the gravel road. He didn't care where he was anymore as long as he got somewhere else. He might have lost his friends, but they would have wanted him alive. With his feet scrambling over gravel and a few faint weeds, Hyde clutched his racing heart in the cold darkness with just the stars lighting his way and the open expanse of the driveway before him. He whirled round once as make a turn in the gravel road down the hill and skidded to his feet. He landed first on his butt then rolled in pain on to his right arm. Reeling from the pain he had gone through, he realized he was not alone. His head turned up to the voices and shadows of people coming up the hill toward him. A beam of light hit him in the face.

"Who the heck are you?!" It was a beam of light from a flashlight that hit him. Hyde nervously lifted his head up to the people coming up the path. Watson Pritchett, the reluctant owner of the former Vannacutt Sanitarium, lifted his head to the young man in surprise, and Jennifer Jensen looked away briefly then back to him with partial interest. Dr. Richard Blackburn turned up his head at this young man as former baseball pitcher Eddie Baker stepped up closer to get a better look of Hyde rushing to meet him.

"Look…" Hyde was fighting to catch his breath. "You won't believe what I've just been through! You got to get me back home. I just lost my friends in there, man!" His face grimaced in a combination of pain and fear.

"Where you from?" Confused but interested, Jennifer Jensen asked the question in the shadow of the old asylum.

"Point Place… It's just…"

"Point Place?" Eddie made a sound of confusion. "What is that near Compton? San Bernardino?"

"What?" Steven Hyde couldn't think straight after what he'd lived through. "It's north of Milwaukee, man! I live there!"

"Milwaukee?" Jennifer whispered in confusion.

"Kid…" Blackburn stepped closer to Hyde. "You're forty miles outside of Los Angeles in Southern California!"

"California?!"

"Here..." The more calm and collected voice of Eddie Baker responded as he reached to his belt and raised his cell phone. "You can call for a ride from your parents on my phone."

"This is a phone?" Steven looked at the tiny device in confusion. It looked like a device from _Star Trek_. It had a tiny screen with words in it and looked like nothing he had never seen before in his life. When he looked at the date in the device, he started losing his breath. His chest started convulsing, his heart started racing and he began losing his mind. It read that it was November 18, 2001!

"This just isn't…" He gripped the phone and started losing his mind. "Possible!" He dropped to his knees in the middle of the path down from the hospital. "Oh my god… How long was I in that place?! Who are you, people?! Where am I?!" He screamed for answers from heaven.

End


End file.
